


She Was His In Every Way

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 HH Bingo [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Language, Object Penetration, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Charlie and Hermione celebrate their three year anniversary.





	She Was His In Every Way

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for Hermione's Haven's Bingo, square I2 -object penetration.
> 
> Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended

“Happy anniversary, love,” Charlie murmured, kissing her neck teasingly.

“Happy anniversary,” Hermione said, grinning. “Three years of happy bliss.”

“Feels longer, doesn’t it?” Charlie asked, pulling away and looking at her.

“Probably because I’ve known you for years before we’ve gotten together,” Hermione pointed out. “Thank you for dinner, though. You know I’ve been wanting Thai food for ages.”

“Of course,” Charlie said with a grin. “Anything to please my woman.”

Hermione wrapped her arms around Charlie’s neck, wanting him closer. Charlie was an incredibly good kisser, and he already had her wanting more. “Please,” she murmured.

Charlie stopped kissing her and pulled away. “Please what?”

“I want you inside of me, filling me in every way.” Her chest heaved with every breath she took. She batted her lashes at him teasingly.

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” Charlie asked, arching a brow at her.

“Please,” Hermione said. “It’s in the top drawer.” 

“Perfect,” Charlie said. He leaned over, grabbing her magical dildo from her side desk. He cast the necessary charm, grinning as the dildo took the shape of his own cock. It would be like he was fucking her in both places at once. Charlie grinned. “I can’t wait to fuck that tight little arse of yours.”

Hermione let out a moan. “Please.”

“Patience, love,” Charlie murmured, whispering a spell that coated his fingers in a lubricant. “Be still.” He covered her body with his, loving that she was on her hands and knees for him.

Hermione held her breath as Charlie slowly inserted a finger into her. He gently stretched her, preparing her for his cock. “Ready?” he asked after a few moments.

Hermione nodded, her heart racing in her chest. “Yes,” she moaned excitedly. “Please, Charlie, fuck me now.”

Standing near the edge of the bed, he positioned himself at her entrance and gently pushed into her arse. He immediately groaned at the sensation. “Holy hell, Hermione.” One hand grasped her hip while the other grasped her shoulder.

She blushed, her body adjusting to the intrusion. “Give me the dildo.” 

Reaching over, Charlie quickly coated it with lubricant before reaching under her. He teased her clit with the tip of the fake cock before sliding it inside of her. She moaned in pleasure and he felt his own cock throb in response.

“Yes,” she hissed. She clenched her inner walls around the dildo.

“Can I move, love?”

“Please,” she begged.

Charlie thrust into her from behind, groaning.

Hermione let out a strangled moan at the sensation. “Oh, gods, yes,” she moaned, bliss spreading throughout her body. “Charlie,” she groaned his name. She thought she would die from the increasing pleasure. It was almost too much. The feel of him fucking her mixed with the fullness of the dildo inside of her had her feeling full in all the right ways.

“So fucking wonderful,” Charlie growled as he pounded into her roughly. “You like this, don’t you?” He tightened his grip on her hips.

“Yes!” Hermione cried out. “Oh, yes.”

Charlie felt his balls tighten. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer. She felt too good around his cock, and though it had only been a few days since the last time they had sex, he was eager to come..

“Faster,” she begged. “Please, fuck me faster.”

Charlie was a slave to his witch’s words. He fucked her harder, his fingers digging into her sides roughly as he fucked her.

Hermione let out a cry as she came. She saw stars as her body tingled from head to toe. Her orgasm swept through her, leaving her panting and shaking.

Charlie tensed, his own moans increasing in volume. He shuddered and came, Hermione’s name falling from his lips.

“Oh, Merlin,” Hermione panted, collapsing forward. Her inner walls clenched in a most delightful way, her body still tingling from her orgasm. 

Charlie shifted so that his cock slipped out of Hermione’s body. He grinned as he grabbed his wand and spelled them all clean.

“That was… incredible,” Hermione panted, rolling onto her back. She closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath. Her dildo was still inside her, and felt as though Charlie was still inside her. “Holy shit, that was fantastic.”

Charlie grinned. “Glad you liked it.”

Hermione reached down and pulled her dildo out. It returned to its regular size, and using her wand, she cleansed it.

“Sometimes I wish there were two of me so I could fuck you just as good, but for real,” Charlie murmured, cuddling up to her. 

Hermione laughed. “Well, I don’t have two of you, so this will have to do.” 

Charlie kissed her tenderly. “I love you, witch.”

Moaning, Hermione returned the kiss. “I love you, my wizard. But you know, there’s one thing I’ve been wanting to try.” She looked at him, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

“And what’s that?” Charlie asked, intrigued.

“I’d love to fuck you with a strap on,” Hermione said, looking at him cautiously. 

Charlie was quiet for a moment, but he slowly nodded. “I think I could be convinced to try that,” he said softy.

Grinning, Hermione kissed him, thankful that she had a partner who was just as interested in trying new things in the bedroom as she was. Honestly, she and Charlie were a match made in heaven.


End file.
